Wereverine
Bio Wereverines (Monstrum Horribilis) are relatively large Therianthrope/ Fanged Beasts that lives mainly in forests, although it has been seen in other habitats. They are feared by people, and for good reason. Not only are they viscous and blood thirsty creatures, but there is a myth, where they can infect other people through a bite. Thankfully, however, they are often kept in check by hunting, either from the hunter's guild, or even natural predators, such as Rathalos and Deviljho (the latter seems to like the taste of Wereverine flesh), And they can't actually infect humans to increase their numbers. However, in some areas, where said natural predators are absent, such as Westcliff woods, and Howling ruins, the Wereverines are very common, and the guild call such areas "Infested areas". Such areas are reccommended to be avoided if at all possible. In-Game info Monster Hunter EX Wereverines are possibly the most feared Therianthropes of the entire world. Blood thirsty and violent, they have no qualms with eating people. Recent Research shows that they may follow orders from a larger, more vicious, Matriarch . Introduction scene *Area: Westcliff woods *Synopsis: The Hunter enters the woods of Westcliff woods, to hunt a Wereverine pack. It is nightfall, and the full moon gives some light. Suddenly, the hunter looks towards a large ruin, and sees a Wereverine staring at him/her. The Wereverine Roars, and jumps out of sight. The Hunter, draws his/her weapon(s), knowing that trouble can't be far behind. Then, The Wereverine, and two others Appear and attempt to flank him/her, trying to cath him/her off gaurd. The Hunter gets out of the way, and the Wereverines roar, and the hunt begins! Available Quests Wereverine Trouble *Fee: 600 *Reward 7400 *Quest objective: Hunt a Wereverine pack (up to 3 Wereverines minimum) *Rank: High *Area: Westcliff woods *Main monster(s): Wereverine, Aptonoth *Enviroment: Stable *Client: A Scared Camper *Client's notes: I was camping in the woods with my friends when all the sudden we hear this freakishly scary howling sound and a whole bunch of Wereverines came and tore my friends to pieces! I alone made it here. Please hunters, Slay the beasts before they kill anyone else! Materials Moveset If you have any suggestions for more attacks, leave them in the comments below. Notes *They attack mostly with their claws, which will inflict the new ailment: Gored, which will slow down natural recovery rate by a terrifying 65%. The only way to get rid of this status is to wait out the effects. *They can jump high into the air, usually to land right behind you to get the jump on you. However, they tend to howl before doing the jump, leaving them vulnerable. *Despite their power, The White Wereverine and Blooded Wereverine are Stronger, the latter being found in G-rank only. *They are first encountered in High rank quests. *Their Roar can inflict the Fear Ailment similar to Wilolu 's "Death's gaze". *The Wereverines are seldom encountered alone, often hunting in packs. Quests often require you to hunt at least 2 to 3 Wereverines or more before the quest is complete. *They, along with other Therianthropes (with the exception of White Wereverine and Blooded Wereverine), are the only "Small Boss monsters" *They seem to be most common in Westcliff woods, where natural predators are not present, giving the Wereverine the role of "Apex Predator" in this area. *They, along with White Wereverine, and Blooded Wereverine, are the only Therianthropes that can be infected by the Feral Wyvern Virus. *Wereverines, along with Blooded Wereverine and White Wereverine, are the only monsters that appear in Howling Ruins. Wereverine Equipment Blademaster armor *Fire: -10 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 10 *Ice: 10 *Dragon: -15 Armor skills Challenger +1, Earplugs, Meat lover Gunner armor *Fire: -10 *Water: 10 *Thunder: 15 *Ice: 15 *Dragon: -15 Armor skills Challenger +1, Earplugs, Meat lover Trivia *Based on the Balverine from the Fable franchise *The latin name means: "Terrifying Monstrosity". *The name is a combination of "Were" and "Wolverine" Gojira57's notes *Render by Uklanos Subspecies *They make an appearance in Monster Hunter Hurricurse Amnesia, where it is revealed that they cannot actually infect humans, although they still have no qualms with eating people. Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Pelagus Category:Fanged Beast